You Were There All Along
by JoMoxxMelina
Summary: Melina is forced to marry someone she dosent love. What happens when she starts loving someone who already had feelings for her? First story but I dont know if I should continue it...Enjoy


**You were there all along**

**A/N: **So this is my new story that I have been working on and with the help from my sister. So enjoy but I dont know if I should continue it...

* * *

><p>I took a deep sigh as I walked back in forth in my spacious bedroom. Sometimes I would talk to myself other times I wouldnt. I was going to be married in 13 days. To someone, im not even in love with. It was a force by my mother and father. I looked out the window now and felt tired. I dont love him, there is someone I actually love. His name is John, John Hennigan. He's nicer,kinder and way hotter than Drew. My parents like Drew because his family is huge and so is ours. They said if our family worked together they'd make some sort of a contraptions and sell millions. Whatever the hell thats suppose to mean. They dont like John, I've always asked them why. They always say. <em>I dont want you around him! <em>OR _He isnt good enough for you! _I looked out thr window again now looking at the beach how the sky was turning to a pretty blue pink and orange and the ocean was soothing down. I raised the window and stepped out on the roof sitting down. "Hey Melina!" I heard a voice then I looked down and seen the Hennigans. "Hi Mr and Mrs Hennigan!" I called with a pause. "Hey John!" I finished with a smile. He smiled back and waved. I loved how he smiled. After awhile I went back in and got into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day and it was officaly 12 days until the wedding. Daddy and Mommy went to go see Drew;s family. I walked outside to get the mail and John was outside with Mike. They walked by and I wasnt paying attention just looking at the mail seeing what to toss and what not to. Then everyone of them flew out of my hand. "Not funny Hennigan" I mumbled. He laughed. Did I mention I LOVED his laugh? He picked them up and gave them to me. "Make sure not to drop those again" He said to me. I was walking up to the house but turned around. "Hey John...Im going to go, look for wedding dresses soon. Will you come with me? Because Drew wont come" I could tell he was thinking about it but he nodded. "Thank you" I yelled as I walkeed into the house.<p>

* * *

><p>After awhile my parents got back and I went up to my room because my mom was telling me to go so she could plan for my wedding. Thats all she did I didnt want to get married to and I didnt ask for it. They chose me to marry him before I was even born. Not even wanting to ask me. But thats how it was. They new I didnt want to mary him but they didnt care. Everytime I said something like <em>Why him? <em>They would give me money and tell me to go buy something.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. 11 days till the wedding. I walked over too John's house and knocked on the door. A little girl opened the door she was about six. She grabbed on to my leg yelling my name. "John! Melina's here!" She yelled. I smiled a gave her a hug. "Hey" He greeted. "Do you want to go? The wedding dress thingy?" I asked. He nodded and shut the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Trying on dresses I had already been through 2. I came to the third one it was long and it was white. I walked out and spinned around smiling at him. "What do you think?" I asked. He looked at me. "You look beautiful" He said. I smiled at him. "Thank you John" I said with a smile. After going through 15 I chose dress three.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the passenger seat of Johns car. "11 more days" He said. I sighed. "Yay..." I mumbled, he looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "No...Not really John, I told them over and over I dont want to marry him. They wont even listen. I want to marry someone who is right for me, and who likes me for me. Im sorry, I shouldnt have put that all on you" I said. "Its fine" He said. We looked at each other for the longest time. Then we kissed. After I realized what was happening I pulled back and breathed. "I-I have to go, thank you for comeing with me" I said as I got out. I was walking weird and almost fell a couple of times. I could hear John laugh a little and I turned around seeing him getting ready to walk in the house. He waved at me then finally walked in. I felt my face getting warm. I smiled to myself then walked in.<p>

* * *

><p>That was chapter one and I really dont know if I should go on with it.<p>

Feel free to review((=


End file.
